Rechazo
by AikoSusuki
Summary: Muchos drabbles o viñetas conectados entre sí con una pareja distinta en cada capítulo, donde el tema principal será el rechazo.
1. Tweek & Craig

**·** _Advertencias:_ Slash. Parejas Crack.

 _South Park © le pertenece a Trey Parker & Matt Stone._

* * *

Tweek estaba sentado a un lado de Craig, más nervioso y tembloroso de lo usual, mientras ambos jugaban xbox. Tucker le iba pateando el culo y, por mucho que el rubio insistiera a que aquello se debía a que su amigo había escogido a _Naruto_ , sabía que la razón real -y obvia-, era su nula habilidad en aquel jueguito.

El de ojos verdes se removió en su lugar, luego de que un _'K.O'_ apareciera en la pantalla. Bajó la mirada al suelo, notando que el otro chico se había levantado a apagar la consola y colocar la televisión satelital.

Durante toda su vida, Tweak oyó decir a un montón de personas que hacía linda pareja con el de gorro azul, incluso sus amigos jodían con eso. Y, sinceramente, no podía sentirse indiferente: desde hacía un año o más se había dado cuenta -por fin- de que estaba enamorado de ese chico.

¿Y si un platillo volador, que el gobierno estadounidense luego trataría de ocultar con pobres excusas, cayera sobre Craig cuando el amante del café se le declarara? O peor aún, ¿qué pasaría si ÉL MISMO EXPLOTARA POR EXCESO DE ESTRÉS al intentarlo?

A decir verdad, hacía bastantes que las crisis de pánico y alucinaciones se habían disipado, pero los psicólogos le advirtieron que probablemente, si sufría mucha presión, sus ataques volverían.

Y eso le pasaba en ese momento, luego de mucho esperar para reunir el suficiente valor para hablar de aquello.

—C-Craig —gesticuló, llamando la atención del más alto con facilidad, quien lo miró sin decir nada, esperando que el otro continuara—. P-Pues -ngh-, esto, t-tú... —balbuceó nervioso— tú... tú me gustas mucho y me gustaría salir contigo —murmuró en voz baja, de forma torpe y precipitada.

Sintió la profunda mirada de su amigo analizándolo por un segundo. Segundo en el cual el rubio creyó que, probablemente, no le había entendido.

— No —afirmó, soltando un suspiro de pesadez—. Ni siquiera estás enamorado de mí. El problema es que eres fácilmente manipulable y, como todos te dicen que yo te gusto, terminaste por convencerte tú mismo de eso.

—¡E-En serio me gustas, Craig! —le recriminó, poniéndose de pie— ¡Y no es por lo que los demás -GHA- dicen! —añadió gritando con desesperación, observándolo fijamente.

El de cabello oscuro volvió a suspirar, desviando la mirada hacia el televisor.

—En ese caso, reitero mi no, Tweekers. No me gustas románticamente, ni antes ni ahora. Lo siento.

Tweek cayó derrotado al cojín puesto para evitar sentarse en el frío piso, para pasar a observar Craig con una mirada perdida. El chico se veía igual que siempre, igual de lindo, igual de inexpresivo. Entonces pensó, se dio cuenta; su mejor amigo no tenía corazón.

* * *

 _ **Autora aquí.**  
_

 ** _Escribí esto hace bastante, la verdad, pero siempre me dio algo de temor publicarlo, más ahora que que el Creek es "canon". Debo admitir que antes adoraba esta pareja, no digo que ahora la odie ni nada, pero supongo que el Cran ya se apoderó de mi pequeño corazón._**

* * *

 _¡Hola! Hace mucho que no publicaba nada por estos lados, haha, la universidad me tiene colapsada: lo malo del primer año. Bueno, escribí esto hace bastante, la verdad, pero siempre me dio algo de temor publicarlo, más ahora que que el Creek es "canon". Debo admitir que antes adoraba esta pareja, no digo que ahora la odie ni nada, pero supongo que el Cran ya se apoderó de mi pequeño corazón._

 _Mi idea era escribir varios de estos drabbles/viñetas, y de hecho ya tengo varios escritos, pero supongo que primero veré qué tal, haha. ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí, ten un lindo día!_


	2. Token & Clyde

_South Park © le pertenece a Trey Parker & Matt Stone._

* * *

El joven afroamericano divisó a lo lejos a su mejor amigo sentado en una de las mesas del lugar. Le extrañó bastante el hecho, pero aún más notar que probablemente hacía lo que sospechaba. Se frotó una mano contra la cara, quizá para saber si estaba despierto, o quizá porque _no quería realmente ver aquello._ Se acercó con paso rápido junto a Clyde, sorprendiéndolo lo suficiente como para que pegara un saltito.

—¡Qué…! ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, Token? ¡Se supone que nadie venía a la puta biblioteca! Menos a esta sección en específico…—las mejillas del chico se habían puesto rojas al ser descubierto, algo que a Black le pareció _exageradamente adorable._

—Se supone que no, y aquí estás tú —articuló, riéndose un poco de su propia broma y viendo como el otro chico se escondía detrás de su libro—. ¿Y qué es lo que lees, porno, o en serio intentas culturizarte?

—… Star Wars —gestionó en voz baja, haciendo un puchero. _Tan tierno_ , volvió a reiterar el de ojos cafés.

—¡Vaya! ¿Por qué ese libro? —la verdad, la curiosidad lo mataba desde que puso un pié allí.

—¡Me lo prestó Kevin! El otro día fui a su casa a ver una maratón completa de las películas de la Saga y aunque Kev me dejó bastante claro que las últimas eran _horrendas_ , las vimos todas. Quedé tan enganchado a las pelis, que quería saber aún más, ¡jamás me había sucedido nada así, Token! Fue algo raro… —mientras le contaba todo esto al más alto, ni siquiera notó la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Tampoco notó la que fingió el chico rico. Había olvidado que aquellas sonrisas eran sólo para Stoley desde hacía un tiempo ya.

Colocó una mano sobre los cabellos castaños de su amigo para luego revolverlos, en señal de despedida, sin esperar a que este terminara de relatarle _lo maravillosamente genial que era Kevin Stoley_.

—Mis clases de economía empiezan en un rato, así que debo ponerme en marcha de inmediato, Clyde. Siento no poder escuchar toda tu historia —dijo, apartándose de él.

—¡Oh, no importa! De todas formas creo que me pasé hablando de Kevin —aceptó, sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban de nuevo. —. Diviértete —sonrió, habiendo dicho lo último de forma sarcástica, provocando una risita del otro chico.

—Claro que lo haré.

¿Oportunidades? ¿Con Clyde? Las desaprovechó cuando las tuvo. Lo sabía. Y ahora que ese _puto friki_ había entrado a la vida de su mejor amigo, ya ni siquiera existían. No era realmente necesario que Donovan dijese nada para que él supiera que ya había sido rechazado.


	3. Stan & Kyle

_South Park © le pertenece a Trey Parker & Matt Stone._

* * *

Stan caminaba rápidamente hasta que se dio cuenta de ello, comenzando a andar más tranquilo. Pero la imagen de su mejor amigo asaltó su mente otra vez y sus pies no hicieron caso a su cabeza, comenzando a apresurar el paso nuevamente. Sólo quería ver a Kyle.

Como siempre, se juntarían en su _viernes de maratón_ a comer tonterías y ver películas basura. Claro que para él, aquello parecía el panorama más maravilloso del mundo, ya que podía pasar _incluso más tiempo_ con su amigo.

Marsh había notado lo mucho que le gustaba Kyle el mes pasado, cuando Cartman había comentado que, luego de una fuerte discusión con el pelirrojo, le gustaría que éste _muriese de una puta vez_. Y el de ojos celestes había desatado toda su furia contra el gordo, llegando a golpearlo.

 _—¡Marica de mierda! ¡No creí que amaras tanto a ese judío como para casi matarme, joder!_ — le había recriminado.

Si bien había sido una manera bastante extraña de abrirle los ojos, las palabras de Eric habían calado hondo en su pecho, causando un sonrojo inmediato y que su estómago se revolviera como antiguamente le sucedía con Wendy.

Apresuró aun más el paso.

Tocó la puerta, pero nadie abrió, por lo que decidió simplemente usar la llave que convenientemente dejaban los Broflovski dentro del lindo jarrón con flores plásticas en el exterior de la morada. Traspasó el umbral con naturalidad, después de todo, aquella era como su casa también. Sonrió ante su propio pensamiento.

Primero consideró gritar el nombre del pelirrojo para saber en qué habitación de la casa estaba (o si estaba en ella), pero descartó rápidamente la idea, escogiendo subir sigilosamente las escaleras con una sonrisa traviesa, en dirección al cuarto del otro. Quería asustarlo, o más bien hacerlo reír con algún probablemente fallido intento de ello.

Pero no lo consiguió.

Detrás de la puerta del dormitorio de su _Súper Mejor Amigo_ se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Kenneth McCormick, pero, ¡no sólo eso! También estaba el de ojos verdes, claro. Sobre él, sin nada encima puesto.

Stanley se giró lentamente, alejándose sin decir nada.

—¡E-Espera, Stan! —articuló apresuradamente Kyle, tapándose como podía, reprochándose mentalmente por haber olvidado que era _viernes de maratón_. Observó que en el rostro de Kenny se había formado una sonrisa triste.

—Su cara de dolor fue impagable, Ky —comentó, estirando su brazo hacia la mesita al costado de la cama del nombrado, consiguiendo un cigarrillo. El cual fue rápidamente quitado de sus manos por el contrario.

—No puedes fumar aquí.

—¿No deberías estar siguiendo a Stanny? —cuestionó, algo irritado.

—Debería… —susurró, a lo que el rubio sólo rió amargamente. Pensó que quizás el de rulos siquiera había notando jamás cuán enamorado estaba Mash de él.

Pero Kyle lo sabía, claro que sí. No era tonto, jamás lo había sido. Pero no quiso seguirlo para intentar arreglar algo irreparable, se repitió por tercera vez. No iba a aceptar que sí había recordado que Stan vendría y que sólo quería descargar y compartir con alguien, quien fuera, la frustración de un amor no correspondido. Miró de soslayo al de ojos celestes, quién observaba perdidamente a través de la ventana, aquella que daba una plena vista hacia el camino cubierto de nieve del exterior, por donde acababan de chocar Butters, acompañado de Eric, contra el de pompón rojo.

Broflovski frunció el ceño y se acomodó en una mitad de la cama sobre la que estaba. No entendía cómo era posible que aun en ese momento, Leopold pudiera estar en los pensamientos de Kenny. Lo odiaba. No, no lo odiaba. Lo envidiaba. Sentía celos de él. De que incluso sin estar ahí, sin prestarle atención, sin intentarlo, acaparara cada centímetro del corazón del rubio, incluso cuando ellos estuvieran juntos de esa manera. Y sabía (siempre supo) que McCormick sólo lo usaba para sentirse menos vacío. Pero tampoco quería hacer nada para evitarlo. Mientras pudiese estar cerca de él, estaba bien. O eso se repetía constantemente, cuando las lágrimas comenzaban su amenaza por aparecer.


	4. Kenny & Butters

_South Park © le pertenece a Trey Parker & Matt Stone._

* * *

Kenny sabía que la mantequilla conservaba su forma si estaba expuesta al frío y cuando se colocaba en el calor, se derretía. Entonces, _¿por qué Butter Stotch no se derretía ante él?_

Sinceramente había hecho todo lo humanamente -y no humanamente- posible para lograr conseguir la atención del menor. Lo apoyaba en todo lo posible y estaba ahí siempre para él, ¿entonces por qué Leopold no dejaba de verlo como un simple amigo?

La verdad era que luego de darse cuenta de que nunca podría conseguir algo más con Butter había intentado, primero, suicidarse un par de veces. Sabía que no conseguía mucho haciendo aquello pero la idea de saber qué se sentía «morir por amor» le tentaba de sobremanera. Era una sensación horrible a la vez que jodidamente adictiva. Había intentado ahogar sus penas en drogas y alcohol, también, pero la verdad es que seguía pensando día y noche en Stotch. Al final, simplemente se rindió.

Probablemente el día en el que más sufrió por aquello fue uno de los tantos en que se quedó a pasar la noche en la casa de su amigo. El chico estaba por quedarse dormido y se había recostado en Kenneth, quien agradeció y maldijo a Dios a la vez.

—Gracias por ser mi amigo, Kenny. Eres el único real que tengo, ¿sabes? —le había dicho en voz adormilada. Luego de manifestar aquello, se había separado de él, sentándose de manera que pudiese verlo directamente a los ojos— Es por eso que me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo eso —aseguró de una manera tan seria que Kenneth entendió perfectamente bien el mensaje. No quería cambiar su relación. Sabía lo que sentía por él. Bueno, tampoco es que fuera tan difícil de verlo. Su corazón estaba quebrándose por dentro de una manera que hasta ahora nunca había experimentado, ni siquiera cuando moría -literalmente- por el pequeño. Lo estaba rechazando, quizás indirectamente, pero estaba ahí el hecho, tangible y real. Butter jamás lo amaría de vuelta. Porque sí, lo amaba. Al principio podría haber sido solo un encaprichamiento, pero con el tiempo y gracias a todo lo pasado junto al otro chico, había llegado a ese convertirse en ese estúpido sentimiento.

—Tranquilo, siempre seremos amigos —contestó, con una sonrisa falsa y forzada.

Su mundo había sido un caos desde entonces. Había aumentado peligrosamente la cantidad de veces que follaba con conocidos y desconocidos solo para imaginarse a quien jamás en la vida tendría. Simplemente no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, y nunca podría. Era más fácil vivir de esta forma, incluso si le hacía daño a otros en el camino.


	5. Craig & Stan

_South Park © le pertenece a Trey Parker & Matt Stone._

* * *

—¿Qué haces aquí, Marsh? —cuestionó con su siempre indiferente rostro, observando detenidamente al chico. ¿Por qué de todos los lugares existentes en South Park lo encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa? O quizás la pregunta correcta sería, ¿por qué, de todas las personas, tenía que _él_ estar ahí?

El nombrado había dado un respingo al oír la voz de Tucker, sonrojándose un poco por vergüenza. Había estado parado ahí un buen rato, debatiéndose internamente si golpear o no. Pero supuso que el destino quería que, de hecho, viera a Craig, y por eso se lo había encontrado antes de desistir a golpear. O algo así.

—¿Eh? Pues… —murmuró con una sonrisa triste—. La verdad no sabía dónde ir —sintió cómo la mirada del contrario lo analizaba detenidamente, como esperando algo más.

—Que yo sepa, tienes a tu súper marica amigo, a McCormick, y probablemente medio South Park que te aceptaría gustoso en su casa —vociferó, algo cortante. A pesar de ello, se sorprendió un poco al ver como Stan fruncía el ceño y cambiaba su semblante a uno de furia al oír aquellos nombres.

—¿Entonces tú no lo harás? —articuló lentamente, preparándose para marcharse de allí. Al final, había sido una mala idea. ¡Dios, era Craig Tucker! ¿Cómo se le pudo pasar por la cabeza que él…?

—¿Entrarás o qué? —pronunció, con la puerta de su hogar ya abierta. El más bajo analizó la situación rápidamente, suavizando su expresión. Entró a la morada de su _no realmente amigo_ con paso ligero, sintiéndose extraño. Nunca antes había estado allí, por lo que curioseó todo como un niño pequeño. Estaba seguro de que nunca más tendría una oportunidad como esa, de todas formas— ¿Viniste aquí sólo a husmear mi casa?

—¡Tan agradable como siempre, Tucker! —reprochó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Una de esas sonrisas que el de gorro azul siempre intentaba evitar observar, pero que ahora tenía justo frente a él— Bueno, no. No vine a eso. No sé realmente por qué estoy aquí. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba frente a tu puerta —Craig no dijo nada. Marsh había vuelto a poner esa expresión de tristeza que, por alguna razón _,_ creaba una opresión en su pecho.

—No te obligaré a hablar —le dijo, desviando su mirada mientras caminaba al sofá frente al televisor, encendiéndolo.

—Gracias —expresó, siguiendo los pasos del contrario, quien ya se había acomodado en el sillón. Se sentía raro charlar con ese chico (si es que se podía considerar así a ese torpe intercambio de frases), después de todo, siempre había considerado sus bandas como "rivales" y la verdad no esperaba que llegara a demostrar tal grado gentileza ante él.

Craig, por su parte, estaba concentrando toda su atención en la pantalla del aparato frente a él. Había asegurado que no lo obligaría, pero las dudas lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro. Se dijo a sí mismo que era porque encontraba demasiado extraño que el chico con más jodidos amigos en aquel pueblo estuviera en su casa. Y bueno, en parte era cierto, aunque realmente lo que estaba evitando eran esos irritantes ojos azul cielo que sentía que miraban directo a su corazón. Esos ojos que se mantenía observando desde lejos hacía quizás cuánto tiempo ya. O ese cabello, que a pesar de ser tan negro como el suyo, se veía mucho más suave y brillante que el propio. ¿Se sentiría también así de suave al tocarlo? ¿Sus mejillas igual? Oh, Dios, Craig Tucker. Deja de ser tan marica por un segundo, se reprendió, notando una mirada ajena sobre sí mismo.

—¿Qué? —resopló, tan indiferente como pudo. Escuchó esa _dulce_ voz reír a su lado, dedicándole otra sonrisa.

—La verdad, creo que sí vine aquí para hablar. Hace tiempo aprendí que siempre es mejor liberar las cargas. Nunca es bueno guardarlas todo dentro de ti, porque la explosión podría ser jodidamente catastrófica.

—No acumules mierda o te convertirás en una.

—Eso, Tucker. Tu maestría con los insultos se equipara a la de Cartman —gesticuló con gracia, sin real maldad. Luego suspiró, sintiendo cómo la melancolía de los recuerdos lo embargaba nuevamente—. ¿Sabes? Me gusta Kyle.

Vaya mierda, pensó.

—Eso lo sabe hasta tu papá, Marsh, y es un jodido idiota.

—Sí, probablemente. Pero yo lo no sabía hasta hace poco. No me di cuenta de lo mucho que significa él para mí, más que como amigo.

El de mirada oscura se sentía cada vez más horrible, como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento. Supuso que se lo merecía por haber hecho llorar a Tweek. Desde hacía un rato había dejado de mirar directamente a Stan.

—Pero a Kyle le gusta Kenny. Y creo que no lo puedo culpar. Rubio, alto, ojos claros, voz de ángel. Joder, hasta yo me haría marica por él si no lo fuera ya.

—No mencionaste que consigue drogas por el precio de una goma de mascar y folla estúpidamente bien —dijo, mirando divertido al de gorro rojo. Mentiría si dijera que no se había acostado alguna vez con McCormick, pero vamos, ¿quién carajo en South Park no lo había hecho ya? Aunque no esperó que esto le hiciera gracia al otro, en realidad, quería que se enfadara.

—Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? —expresó, sonriendo levemente— Además, creo que Kyle _sí_ que sabe cómo folla —agregó, desviando la vista.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Acaso tú…? —no necesitó terminar de preguntar, la expresión de frustración y asco de Stan dejaba clara como el agua la respuesta— Que jodida mierda.

—Una gran y jodida mierda.

* * *

Respondiendo al _review_ de Luis Carlos, síp, todos los drabbles están unidos, como queda aún más claro aquí, haha. Respecto a lo otro, pues la verdad ni yo lo sé, ¡habrá que ver qué pasa!


	6. Cartman & Wendy

_South Park © le pertenece a Trey Parker & Matt Stone._

* * *

—Sí, sí, mañana, ¿no? Ahí estaré Bebe, no te preocupes —escuchó decir.

La verdad no había querido escucharla hablar por el móvil, ni mucho intentaba espiarla, ¿cómo podría alguien llegar a pensar eso? Ella era una puta, seguramente estaba hablando su tonta amiga rubia para quedar con alguien y… suspiró pesadamente. Sinceramente no planeaba oírla, pero ahí estaba ella, dentro del salón, y ahí estaba él, detrás de una pared de este, ocultándose mientras fisgoneaba en su conversación.

—Me dijo que desistió de Kyle, ¿sabes? —comentó la chica mientras su voz se tornaba extrañamente melancólica. Le hubiera gustado ver su cara y burlarse en frente de ella. Por otro lado, ¿quién desistió de Kyle? ¿Bebe? Eso no tenía sentido. Ahora tenía una excusa real para curiosear allí— Lo sé, lo sé. Pero aún lo quiero demasiado, Bebe. Me parte el corazón oírlo así. Ni siquiera fui a la primera que se lo dijo… pero eso no es lo importante —comentó, quedándose en silencio por unos segundos, probablemente escuchando a la persona del otro lado del teléfono— ¡No! Claro que no, ¿cómo podría hacer eso? Fui yo quien cortó con él en primer lugar, no puedo simplemente ir e intentar ser novios otra vez… —dejó de hablar un segundo, probablemente escuchando a la de rulos— Ah, en realidad no vino, he estado esperando quince minutos y nada —solo estaba nervioso, había dado unas diez vueltas antes de llegar al salón, resopló Eric— Supongo que era otra de sus bromas. Que se joda ese gordo de mierda, en serio. No sabes cuanto lo odio. Lo golpearía otra vez si pudiera —¡Ja! Si pelearan otra vez la derrotaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Obviamente la vez anterior se había dejado ganar, además eran solo un par de críos en ese entonces.

Apretó los puños. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía por qué se intentaba seguir engañando. Había una razón de por qué la había citado ahí ese día, ¿no? Bueno, de cualquier manera, con eso ya quedaba todo claro.

Que se pudriera Wendy Testaburger. Y que se pudrieran sus sentimientos por ella.


	7. Wendy & Stan

_South Park © le pertenece a Trey Parker & Matt Stone._

* * *

Una risa ahogada. Una advertencia seguida de una protesta.

— _¡Wendy llegará en cualquier momento, vete de aquí, idiota!_

Más risas. Y reconocería esa risa en donde fuera.

— _¡Eres imposible!_ —Stanley.

Un sonido que reconoció como un beso. O tal vez varios.

No miró, no quiso hacerlo. Sabía lo que habría allí: felicidad, sonrisas; Stan. Se sintió un poco tonta mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que en algún momento habían comenzado a recorrer su rostro.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Esperó a que Marsh estuviera solo, a que sus lágrimas que secaran y caminó hacia él. Como siempre lo hacía, tranquila y natural. Segura de sí misma. Aunque no lo estaba.

Abrazó a quien hubiera sido su novio alguna vez con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¡Felicidades, Stan! Espero que su relación vaya de maravilla —le dijo, mirándolo directo a los ojos mientras se separaba de él. El chico la observó, sin responder, petrificado. Sus mejillas se veían bien así, sonrojadas. Bueno, Stan _siempre_ se veía bien.

— ¿N-Nos viste? Lo siento, no quería que te enteraras así… ¡En realidad nadie sabe! Nosotros —dejó de hablar, fue interrumpido por risas de la chica frente a él. ¿Genuinas? Ni ella lo sabía.

— ¡No te preocupes! Ya lo sabía, solo quería darte mis bendiciones —p _ero no creí que me dolería tanto_ —. Lo mantendré en secreto. Felicidades nuevamente, Stan. Espero que sean muy felices juntos — _Stan. Stan. Stan. Lo siento tanto, Stan. No debí dejarte. Nunca debí terminar contigo_ —. Los apoyaré en lo que pueda, confía en mí — _te apoyaré como tenía que haber hecho antes. Lo haré, lo haré_ —. ¡Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte sonreir! — _estoy profundamente feliz de verte tan alegre, Stan. Estoy inmensamente triste también de no ser la causa de tus sonrisas._

—Gracias, Wendy —su rostro, iluminado de alegría, le demostraba que realmente le gratificaba escuchar esas palabras. Escuchó el timbre de la escuela: debían volver a clases— ¿Volvemos juntos?

—No te preocupes, debo hacer algo antes —su amigo ( _amigo, amigo, amigo_ ) la miró algo extrañado, pero no le preguntó nada. Confiaba en ella, siempre lo había hecho. Le sonrió y se despidió para ir a su clase. Esperó un momento a que Marsh estuviera suficientemente lejos y sacó su móvil, marcando rápidamente—. Bebe, necesito-necesito… ir a ver debates, ir de compras. No lo sé, Bebe. Solo-Solo quiero… —comenzó a ver borroso nuevamente, por lo que pasó la manga de su chaqueta sobre sus ojos. Se quebró—. Estoy tan feliz por él, Bebe —afirmó, llorando desconsoladamente. Y ahora sabía que era verdad. Sabía que podría finalmente avanzar.

 _Gracias por todo, Stan._


End file.
